Traditional television broadcasting devices have enabled additional broadcast related information to be transmitted along with broadcast programs, (e.g., closed captioning). In analog television formats, such as NTSC, additional information is encoded in the vertical blanking area (VBI). As television formats progress to all digital systems the VBI is no longer utilized for carrying information. Digital systems enable information to be encoded in the picture frame user area as defined by MPEG systems. With the expansion of high bandwidth networks providing an increasing volume of information and the adoption of digital transmission networks, there exists a need for providing additional information along with broadcasted audio and video content. One way existing broadcast systems have supplied additional information with broadcasted media is to rely on separate transmission paths such as phone lines or the internet. As additional broadcast related data is passed through networks, cable and satellite systems, or broadcast plants, the additional broadcast data is susceptible to corruption or loss of data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a system or method able to provide additional information along with media content without the need of a separate transmission path wherein the additional information is not corrupted or lost.